freakishonhulufandomcom-20200213-history
Coach
Coach was the Basketball Coach of Kent High School. He was in charge of Saturday Detention and overseeing basketball practice the day of the local Keller Chemical Plant explosion. He is played by actor Chad L. Coleman. Pre-Season It is shown that Coach had a good relationship with the students at Kent High School. He is seen joking around with Noodle Nelson, one of his basketball players, and he makes fun of Grover Jones a bit before letting him stay in Detention when he didn't have it. He is also shown looking at a picture of who you would assume to be his wife with two kids; an older daughter and younger son. Season 1 Detention Coach is first seen in charge of Saturday Detention at Kent High School. When Grover Jones shows up and asks to stay so he could be close to Violet Adams, Coach thinks it's amusing and lets him stay. He decides to have them clean as their detention day and goes to get buckets for them. When the alarm goes off warning of a containment breach at the local Keller Chemical Plant, he is giving Diesel Turner, Lyle, Violet and Grover their placements. He is confused as to why there would be drill on a Saturday, until Mary Jones runs up to him to tell him that it isn't a drill - the Chemical Plant is on fire. Coach ushers all of the students that are on school property into the building and into the fallout shelter in the basement. When the kids start to panic, all of them searching the news for details on their phones, Coach tries to calm them down by telling them the shelter was built to withstand anything and they can last down there for weeks. When Addy becomes alarmed at the idea, he assures them that they won't be down there for weeks, the government will fix all of it soon. He is then informed by Natalie Callaway that there are reports of a chemical leak from the explosion. When Diesel starts to leave, not able to stay in the shelter due to his claustrophobia, Coach threatens him with an extra week of detention. The other kids and Coach follow Diesel back up to the main floor just in time to see the chemical plant explode with a blinding light that causes more fires throughout the Lower Valley. Many of the kids start to worry about their families and decide to leave to go find them. Coach tells them that going outside wouldn't be such a great idea but his words are lost in the panic. Nearly all of the kids empty out of the school to check on loved ones leaving Coach with only 9 kids in the school. Then the fog rolls in and they all run from the doors at Coach's instruction. Coach tells Diesel to try to get the news on the television in the Tech Room, and tells Barrett McIntyre to try to get online, then he tells everyone else to spread out and try to get a cellphone signal. Then Coach goes to the front desk to try the school landline. None of these actions are successful. Winds of Change Coach, Grover, Barrett, and Violet take Lyle down to the fallout shelter and lay him on one of the beds. They try to figure out what is wrong with him and try to get him to explain what happened, but he can't talk. The four of them talk about their options until Natalie bursts into the fallout shelter with Addy, who looks just as sick as Lyle, and she says that there are more sick kids upstairs. The 9 students who stayed inside try to help Coach take care of the sick kids, but there isn't very much they can do for them, no knowing what's wrong in the first place. All 9 kids who had stayed inside the school wanted to help out with sick kids, with the exception of Natalie, who is worried that their sickness may be contagious, and Diesel, who would prefer to stay out of the confined space of the shelter. Coach forces all the kids that didn't go outside to go upstairs and tells them to leave him alone with the sick kids to get some rest. After all others have gone upstairs, Coach lies down on one of the available cots and pulls a photo out of his pocket. The photo features a woman and two young kids, presumably his family. He caresses the photo, smiling at it, before closing his eyes and resting it on his heart to go to sleep. Not long after he closes his eyes, Addy sits upright in her cot, and turns her head to look directly at him. When Grover and Mary come down to the shelter to bring food and medicine for the sick kids, they find that the kids have turned into Zombie-like mutants and have killed, and begun to eat, Coach. Shocked at the sight, Mary drops her tray, and the attention of the 'Freaks' moves from Coach's body to Mary and Grover. They manage to escape, but not before Mary gets bit. Category:Death Category:Characters